Coming Home
by RomanceIsMyForte
Summary: Just a quick little Two-shot, Fluffyish Freezerburn with a hint of ladybug. Set in our universe. Hope you enjoy thanks.
1. Chapter 1

The meeting was taking forever, Weiss sighed irritably as the man continued on to drone on about this year's profit gain. She could truly not care less about how her father's company was faring; she was only here to be a figurehead for the company, at least until her father retired. Her sister, winter was the one who did all of the work anyway. Weiss was drawn from her sulking when her phone buzzed quietly in her small white purse. A message from Ruby lighting up her screen, _"Hey Weiss wanna go to lunch with blake and I?"_ She smiled softly, any reprieve from this meeting would be gladly accepted. _"Of course, where at?"_ Weiss waited a few moments lit up once more _"Neptunes, we'll be there in 5 minutes or so. See you there."_ Weiss excused herself from the meeting due to a 'very important call'. She quickly made her way to her white camaro; Weiss wanted something a little safer than a camaro, like a Jetta but as soon as Yang saw the camaro she was sold and refused to look at any other car. Thinking about Yang sent a pang of sadness through Weiss' heart, looking down at the white gold band on her finger she sighed wistfully and got in the car.

Driving through the city Weiss looked at all of the festive lights decorating the streets and lamp posts, with christmas being next week everyone was in full holiday cheer mode. Weiss rolled her eyes at all the christmas joy, she had never been a fan of the winter holiday. But ever since she met Ruby, Blake and Yang the holiday became something worth celebrating. Lately though she was feeling empty whenever a holiday would roll around, you could only distract yourself with work for so long. It had been over four years now since Yang joined the military and was shipped off to god knows where, She called and wrote every time she got the chance but it did little to help fill the void of her not being there anymore. Wiping a tear off her cheek she pulled into the parking lot of Neptune's. Walking in she spotted Ruby and Blake sitting at a table nestled in the corner, they were talking amongst themselves when /ruby spotted Weiss and started waving to frantically. "Hey Weiss! Over Here!" Weiss shook her head and walked over to the table. Blake was smiling and shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure she had seen us before you yelled Ruby." Ruby gave a sheepish grin but said nothing. As Weiss sat down the waiter came over and took their orders, after the trio ordered their food the man nodded politely and made his way back to the kitchen.

Blake was the first to break the silence, "So Weiss how has work been treating you?" Weiss scoffed tersely and took a sip of her red wine. "If you can call sitting in an unpleasantly cramped room for hours on end while pretending to care about countless speeches and meetings work." Blake cocked a brow and Ruby gave her a sympathetic look. "That bad huh?" Weiss sighed "You've no idea! It's so boring and monotonous, they don't even need me there! But my father insists that I be a part of the 'family business'." Putting air quotes around the last part she slumped down in her chair. Blake nodded giving her a reassuring look. "Sounds rough, but remember you still have the two of us there for you when things get a bit too hectic." Weiss smiled and thanked the black haired girl. Ruby was about to say something when she was cut off by the sound of a News channel's opening, the three girls looked over at the wall mounted TV just as the newscaster was talking to a live reporter. "How are you doing out there Neo?" The reporter, named Neo apparently was walking through a bright sandy area with several heavily armored cars and a cargo jet in the background. There were several men and women in desert camo carrying out large crates from the back of the jet. The reporter smiled and motioned towards the soldiers and the jet before saying "It would seem that christmas came early for the troops of Bravo company, behind me is a Supply plane filled with different holiday items, spanning from gifts to food. These soldiers seem overjoyed that they got some of that holiday cheer."

Weiss looked away from the TV slowly, her hand subconsciously running over her wedding ring. Ruby and Blake looked at each other then back to Weiss. "How is Yang doing?" Asked Blake. Weiss looked up, surprised by the question. "She said that she was doing okay the last time that we talked, said she missed everyone." Weiss smiled sadly before taking another large drink of wine. Frowning, Ruby asked "Weiss, would you like to spend Christmas with us? It would be nice, just like we used to." Weiss smiled and nodded "I'd like that a lot, thank you." Blake and Ruby smiled happily, glad to see their friend look happy again. The rest of lunch went by in a blur, with Weiss drinking way too much wine, Blake drove Weiss home after telling Ruby she'd be home afterward. After they got to the penthouse Blake carried Weiss inside and laid her down on the couch with Weiss giggling about something. Blake smiled and put a blanket over her friend, stopping in the doorway she sighed. "I hope Yang comes home soon, Weiss can't take much more of this." the door slid shut with a click.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss woke up groggily on her plush couch, rubbing her eyes she frowned looking around the room wondering where she was for a moment before she remembered. "Ugh I drank way too much." Her thoughts were broken when her TVs skype app started ringing, still half asleep she looked up at the television and grimaced.

"Who the hell's trying to skype me?" She grumbled to herself while looking for the remote so she could answer the call, finally finding it she looked at who was calling ' _Echo Company(Yang)'_ was flashing on the screen. Weiss' heart jumped into her throat as she fumbled with the remote trying to hit the answer button. When she hit the button at last, the screen flicked on, sitting in a small metal fold-out chair was Yang. Weiss smiled brightly at seeing her wife; Her long golden hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, still in the military uniform with her sleeves rolled up to the elbow she was looking off to the side of the screen with a dejected look on her face.

"Maybe she isn't there, probably at work or something." The blonde sighed heavily before looking back at the screen and jumping softly, then instantly breaking into a large smile.

"Hey there snow angel, longtime no see." Weiss laughed softly and rolled her eyes, good to see Yang's terrible sense of humor was still there.

"Of course I haven't seen you, you dunce you've been off soldiering around." Yang chuckled and leaned forward a warm look in her eyes, a look that she saved for Weiss.

"I'm glad I was able to see you today, I've missed you a lot." Weiss smiled sadly as she looked into Yang's violet eyes.

"I missed you too Yang, the apartment is so cold without you here." Yang gave a mischievous grin.

" Well of course it's cold, you live there." Weiss pouted jokingly,causing Yang to laugh. She was about to retort when a boisterous voice came in from behind Yang.

"Woah! Who's that cutie?" Yang scowled darkly before she turned away from the screen and yelled.

"Careful what you say there Arc, that's my wife you're drooling over!" Weiss watched as an awkward looking blonde man came into view.

"Sorry 'bout that Yang, I didn't know you were married. Why don't you wear a ring?" A cold spike ran through Weiss. She looked worriedly over at Yang, did she not wear her ring anymore?

"That's none of your business Arc! Now can I get back to the limited time I have with my wife without having to break your leg?" The man backed off the screen slowly with his hands raised in defense, Yang turned back around and noticed the worried look on weiss' face.

"Are you okay Weiss?" Weiss looked up at Yang, her eyebrows knit together in a look of worry. "Why don't you wear your ring?" Yang looked confused before a look of realization flashed on her face and she smiled happily at the white haired girl.

"Oh Weiss, like I would ever go anywhere without it." Hooking her thumb around a thin silver chain she pulled a necklace out from under shirt, dangling at the bottom of was a simple gold band. "I can't keep on my hand during combat, and I liked having closer to my heart." Weiss smiled softly and shook her head.

"You always were one for flashy sentimentality." The blonde grinned and leaned in close to the screen and made a kissy face.

"And you loooooove me for it." Weiss nodded and thought to herself. "That's one of the many reasons why." Yang looked over to side and frowned but quickly caught herself and smiled back at Weiss.

"Sorry weiss, it looks like we're moving out soon. I've got to go but remember I love you more than anything." Weiss gave her a small smile

"I love you too Yang, please be careful." Yang smiled and winked, the video closing shortly afterward. Weiss sighed to herself and went to their bedroom, sitting on the side of the bed she picked up a photo sitting on the side of their bed. It was a picture they took when they had first met in highschool, Yang had her arm wrapped around Weiss and she was grinning wildly while Weiss was looking to the side with a large blush on her face and a frown. Weiss smiled at the picture, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please come home soon Yang."

The rest of the week seemed to have whizzed right by, leaving Weiss with two days until Christmas. Slipping into the front seat of the camaro Weiss pulled out her cell phone and dialed Blake and Ruby's number, after a moment Blake answered the phone.

"Hey Weiss, how are you doing?" Weiss heard christmas music blaring in the background and rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing fine Blake, was just seeing how you and Ruby were doing." There was a large bang and then Ruby's voice roared through the phone.

"Hey Weiss, don't worry about that noise, I just tripped." Weiss heard Blake laugh under her breath before answering.

"Well I'm doing ok but it would seem _somebody_ had too much sugar again." Weiss could practically feel the pout Ruby was giving Blake through the phone, in the background she heard Ruby say "I only had like four cookies, and a few candy canes, and that piece of cake." Weiss shook her head and smiled.

"She's so much like her sister sometimes it's uncanny." Blake laughed gently and agreed, a silent grew between them for a moment before Blake asked the one thing Weiss didn't want to hear.

"Do you think Yang will be back before Christmas?" Weiss frowned and looked down at her wedding ring before sighing.

"I really hope so Blake, I really do." They continued talking for a few more minutes before Blake had to go, hanging up the phone Weiss made her way into downtown.

She really hated going into the mall this close to Christmas, but she hadn't gotten Yang a gift yet and she was going to have it for her no matter what. Even if she wasn't going to be here to receive it yet. She ended up getting her a locket shaped like a flaming heart, slipping the package into her pocket she headed over to Blake and Ruby's.

Opening the door she jumped and looked away, sitting in the hallways opening was Blake and Ruby in a deep kiss under the mistletoe. The two of them broke the kiss in a blush when they noticed Weiss in the doorway.

"Sorry Weiss, didn't see you there, guess we were just getting into the 'spirit of the holiday'." Ruby said with an awkward grin on her face. Weiss sighed and walked in, the blush still on her face.

"I'll knock next time." Was all she said before unceremoniously flopping into one of the large plush chairs placed in the living room. Blake smiled and sat across from her.

"That's probably a good idea, so what brings you around?" Weiss pulled out the small wrapped package from her coat pocket and set it on top of a larger present under the large Christmas tree.

"Just came to drop off Yang's gift and visit for a little while." Ruby grinned and leaned over Blake's chair.

"So whatcha get her?" Ruby said in a joking voice, Weiss rolled her eyes and looked out of the window and onto the snowy street outside.

"It's just a simple locket with that picture of us when we first met in it." Ruby let out a loud AWWWW and Blake smiled softly

"That's a very sweet gift Weiss." Blake reassured her, Weiss nodded back softly before sighing disdainfully.

"Now if she were only here to receive it." Ruby and blake looked at her sadly

"She'll be okay Weiss, I'm sure she'll back anytime now." Weiss smiled at her friends attempts to comfort her.

"Thank you guy's I appreciate the fact you're trying to make feel better but I'll be fine."

The two of them looked at her sadly but said nothing, they spoke for a while longer before Weiss headed home for the day.

Laying on her couch she sighed quietly to herself and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, alone. Again."

Christmas came much too quickly for Weiss, what should have been a cheerful day was yet another stab through her heart. It was just not the same without her wife to there to share it with her. Ruby and Blake were trying their hardest to get Weiss to cheer up but with them kissing softly with every other gift it was hard not to think of the one you wished to do the same with. The morning was spent with unwrapping of gifts and filled with laughs from at least two of the participants. Weiss was always gracious when she opened a gift, the smile she gave never seemed to reach her eyes though. Ruby and Blake noticed but decided to stay quiet about it, bringing it up would only make it worse. The rest of the day sailed by with the trio talking about how their lives were going and what they had planned for new years. Late in the evening Weiss finally said goodbye to her friends and made her way to her car, loading the few gifts she had received into the back seat she drove home, ready to go to sleep.

Walking up to her apartment's door she paused when she heard the soft sound of christmas music playing through the door. Slowly opening the door she gasped at what she saw, dropping her keys and the gifts, her hands flying to her mouth tears brimming her eyes.

Standing in the center of the living room with a large red bow tied around their waist was Yang, her arms wide open and a gigantic smile gracing her face.

"Merry Christmas Weiss, hope you like your present." Weiss laughed ecstatically and ran up to Yang, throwing her arms around the taller girl's neck and hugging her tightly. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled and laughed.

"Y-you dolt! Of course I like it, It's what I've wanted for the last four years!" Yang smiled and hugged her wife back tightly, kissing her forehead gently. Weiss looked up at her, tears still running down her face and a large smile on her face.

"Best Christmas ever." She whispered and nestled her face into Yang's chest. The blonde smiled and laughed, hugging her wife like her life depended on it.

"Yeah, best one ever."


End file.
